Operation of internal combustion engines involves control of the timing of the opening and closing of engine valve. This timing is dictated by the relationships between, for example, the driveshaft, the camshaft, the rocker arm and the engine valve. In a typical case, the angular position of the driveshaft dictates the angular position of the camshaft, and therefore of the cams. The position of the cams, in turn, dictates the position of the valves.